A Home to Fight For
by RedShirt1453
Summary: Death was to be a finality for Scott Lanner who left behind his family after paying the ultimate sacrifice. But Death had other ideas in mind and Scott was born again on Remnant. He and many others like him are desperate to return home with some willing to do the unspeakable to do so. Now Scott has to decide what a home worth fighting for is and whether it is Earth or Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**A Home to Fight For: Chapter One**

 **RWBY is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Updated 3/12/18**

* * *

 _'Daddy!'_ A child's voice bellowed through my ears. I jumped awake from the dream, springing myself up from the stiff mattress. Goosebumps littered my skin in the cold concrete room, and the incessant dripping kept grating away at whatever solace from sleep I got. The annoyance only made me too aware.

I was still here - still trapped in this nightmare.

At least I wasn't alone anymore.

Turning over in the bed I shoved the pillow hard against my ears, and said aloud, "Cal, the bucket.". There was no response.

"Calvin, the bucket!" I said again louder this time and upon not hearing a response I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the top bunk where I slept.

The room was mostly empty besides the bunk bed, two busted old lockers, a light hanging from the ceiling that was on, and best not to forget the screeching broken pipe above that leaked into a bucket on the cold concrete floor. Down against the far wall there was a desk where my roommate, Calvin was currently working at. Giving out a sigh I slid off the bed and onto the cold concrete floor that was like the rest of the room barren.

"Cal?" I asked now standing behind my roommate who had his head resting on the desk with balled up papers all around him. I hadn't known Calvin for long but he was usually pretty responsive and unlike my previous roommate didn't snore like a truck driver. _Heh... come to think of it... Marvin was a truck driver_.

Apparently, the stereotype was true.

"I placed a rag at the bottom of it so the water doesn't make a sound." Came Calvin's muffled response as his head rested down on the desk, his face pressed into his arms that were acting as a pillow.

I shook my head in annoyance "Well the buckets overflowing, and you know it's your turn to go empty it out. Cause I sure as Hell ain't gonna doing it".

My roommate didn't respond but instead sat up and threw a balled-up piece of paper into the overflowing trash bin at the side of the desk.

"My mind's slipping again." He said quietly, his hands coming up to rub at his tired eyes. It was hard not to let out a sigh knowing what he meant.

"It happens to us all" Was my response grasping his shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

The Slip, as it was known happened to us all, some worse than others but it was the same for all of them.

"I can't even remember her face anymore and every time I try to remember it's all just a blur. I've been trying to draw her face but every time I do it's all just... wrong!" He yelled in frustration swiping his arms across the desk and pushing everything onto the floor.

All I could do was keep my hand on his shoulder, it wasn't right for me to stop him. Even I at times felt anger whenever the Slip took me.

"I know she had blue eyes like the sky, chestnut hair that smelt like chocolate, a freckled face that was always kind, and a smile that always made me laugh!" His smile faded into pain as he continued on, "But every time I try to remember her face and combine those features all I see is a stranger. I can't remember my own wife's face anymore." He turned to face me, looking up with tears in his eyes.

I wanted to do something more to comfort him, say some encouraging words that would make him smile. But nothing came to mind as I wasn't the type to like being comforted or give comfort to others. Not anymore at least.

I was in the same boat: sympathizing over those taken from him would only make me grieve for my own family. So, focusing on the present, and pushing my own loved ones to the back of my head, including the voice of my youngest. Especially her. I moved on.

"Did you fill out your journal? We have our session with the Scribes this afternoon." I asked with professional flair, grabbing a brown journal from my locker with the name _'Scott. Lanner'_ written on it. My name. I would try and dampen his sorrow with the present as well.

"I couldn't think of anything." Responded Cal shaking his head, slowly dragging himself out of his sorrows. He flinched when I hit him in the back of the head with my journal. "Ouch!"

"They're due today," I reminded, "the Scribes are going to be pissed if you didn't come up with anything." slapping him on the back of the head once again. That second hit got a reaction out of him as he perked up and jumped out of the chair.

"Fuck you Scott! I can't even remember the face of my bloody wife! How the fuck can they expect me to remember something else from Home!" He shouted, fists clinched and ready to strike.

My teasing ceased as I was in no mood for a black eye. I would have kept arguing with him over the importance of the journal but he was partially correct. Shortly after I, Calvin and the others all arrived on this damned world we were told to write down anything we remembered about Earth, from the important stuff like its history to the less important such as names of songs, etc. Everything and anything from home had to be recorded and logged. It was a pain in the ass, but it served a very important purpose.

The preservation of Earth's knowledge from being lost due to the Slip.

"...And I'm not going to that damned meeting either, so those scribes can shove that journal up their ass!" He yelled earning a laugh from me. In truth I didn't much care for the bastards either as I wasn't generally on their good side.

Going back to my locker I opened it to finish getting dressed in my uniform. It was more militant than what I was used to wearing back home but it sure as Hell made me look like one handsome bastard.

The uniform was composed of two garments: a jet-black uniform with a tan jacket and pants that are worn over it. The outer layer was made of a sturdy material designed to withstand the harsh conditions of this world. The uniform came with a pair of knee-high boots, black gloves, a utility belt with an integrated communications device located over the wearer's right breast and a small knife sheath on the right leg. All in all, it provides adequate protection from the elements.

As for the finer details there were few. A rank insignia was located on the left collar patch with single white bar, the rank of a Lieutenant. On the right collar patch were the Roman numerals XIII, 13. I didn't know it at first but the location of the insignias was inspired by the Nazi SS. That tidbit of information was something that used to make me feel dirty whenever wearing the uniform. But as the time went by I became more accustomed to it.

The last thing I took out from my locker was my black military cap. It was part of the uniform and was required to be worn. Wearing it was mostly pointless as there was no reason to wear it. They never got out in the sun much anyways.

"Fine be that way but when Scribe Nakano comes knocking don't expect me to bail you out… I'm in enough trouble already!" I said closing my locker then picking up the overflowing bucket and heading for the door out of the room. As usual it required a bit of a push to open but besides the loud squeak that the metal door gave out every time it was opened had become a regular noise for me.

Beyond the door, I was greeted with the familiar sight of my home away from home, Silo 13. A massive underground structure in the shape of the interior of a farm silo, with many other rooms and catwalks circling around in many levels. Built with reinforced concrete and metal supports, it was basically a massive underground bunker. Hidden from the world above as was its purpose.

"Morning Scott," a man in a hardhat said to me passing by, another feature of the complex: there were plenty of other men and woman walking about, each going back and forth to where they were needed. Some were like Ted (the man who greeted me): engineers heading down to the lower levels to maintain the generators which kept the lights on. Others were Scribes, and a few were security personnel making their patrol. No matter who they were or what job they had, most were happy and relaxed or at least pretended to be.

Closing the door behind me I walked out towards the railing where, looking over I could see the bottom floor of the Silo where the tiny figures of several people were standing around.

Without so much of a care I took the bucket and dumped it over, aiming directly at the engineer's below, the ones who had yet to fix the broken pipe in my room. A cry from far below was all I needed to hear to know that I had hit my target as my name was screamed out from below.

I laughed at the misery of the poor bastard's below as I placed the bucket down outside my room before moving on. Greeting those who passed, I continued to make my way towards the mess hall, where a glorious feast awaited me and my stomach.

After two years of calling this place home away from home, I pretty much knew everyone from the chief of security to the kitchen staff. After all we are _'all in the same boat'_ , lost at sea, far away from safe harbor, in a world where _'there be monsters'_. Upon remembering those two sayings I pulled out my journal, flipped open a new page, and wrote it down for the record. Doing so had become routine for me - every time I remembered something related in any way about home I recorded, sayings and all. This routine was not only part of my life but also part of the lives of all of Silo 13's inhabitants.

 _Silo 13…_

Home to over four hundred lost souls and one of sixteen silos dotted around this alien world, Silo 13 was to be our shelter and deployment until I could return home, until _we_ could all return home. Solidarity: I reminded myself that as castaways, we needed to stick together in order to stay alive in this cruel world.

"Lanner!" a voice from behind called making me pocket my journal and turn around. I was confronted by a man I had hoped to not see. We may all be in the same boat and rely on each other to survive... but that didn't mean we had to like one another.

"Ah, Nakano! Just the man I was hoping to avoid." Putting on my best obviously fake expression that read _'I'd rather kill myself than talk to you'_ With patronizing respect, I asked what had brought him all the way to my sweet home on level eight?

Nakano was what could be described as a balding old Asian man in his mid-sixties. Well, technically he was in his hundreds... but who the fuck knows considering how everyone arrived on this world. As head Scribe in Silo 13 it was his responsibility to maintain everyone's mental health and keep a record of all knowledge from Earth. He was also a part of 13's leadership, a group of the Silos highest ranking officials. They decided how things were run and who did what only reporting to the Central Committee all the way back in Central, formerly Silo 0.

"Don't play games with me Lanner! You've been violating the curfew and stealing from the kitchens. I'll have you on waste disposal duty for the next three months if I catch you again!" Nakano shouted as those around us stopped and stared. They were all acquaintances and news spread fast, meaning the rest of the Silo would soon hear of my run in with old man Nakano. But at this point I no longer gave a damn - this was the 10th time he's confronted me in such a manner.

I smiled in response and eased my way forward, placing my arms around the old man's neck and playing off his threats: "Nakano, Nakano! Relax, you're getting senile in your old age," I bantered, tapping him on the head with my hand, "Besides, isn't dishing out punishments Hoffmann's job? Come on, let the old soldier do his job while you stay busy being a bookworm okay?" Nakano pushed me away as I dropped my journal into his hands: "This is your last warning Scott! if I catch you again I'll have you permanently placed on waste duty!" With that said, the old man stormed off in the other direction.

"Namaste, Scribe Nakano" I said mockingly with a bow.

"That means hello!" Nakano shouted back, still storming off away from me.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I looked around to see that the crowd had grown to a few dozen people. "What the fuck are ya'll looking at." I announced incredulously to those who had stopped to watch, urging them to go on with their routine lives. They all quickly dispersed and continued what they were doing, leaving me to go about my business. Business meaning 'raiding' the mess hall.

 **/-/**

"Sammy, baby, please! Your Boy is starving here." I pleaded with the lady behind the food counter. Her hefty demeanor becoming more threating by the second as her eyes threatened to pop out of her head.

"No means _No_! If they catch you again it's my ass that's on the line. Besides, you used up all your weekly ration cards already, so no food for you!" Sammy argued back while threatening me with a ladle. She took a swing at me, missing but managing to knock off my hat in my somewhat successful attempt to duck.

"Ok! OK! I won't ask again." I said to her picking up my cap and crawling back a safe distance until I got back up. "What a friend you are." I muttered dusting myself off and putting my cap back on my head, as I walked over towards a table.

"You know if I was in Sammy's place I wouldn't serve you shit either." said the only other person sitting at the table. My so-called best friend and ex-roommate Marvin Mobuto, taking a deep bite out of hardtack. "Mmm this is some good shit, it's such a shame you can't have any." He mocked.

"Fuck off," I said in response rolling my eyes and sitting down across from him. With nothing else to do I could only stare at his food jealousy while he ate in pure ecstasy. Literally, I would kill to focus on like anything else.

"So, when does your shift start? I didn't think they'd ask you back after all the shit you pulled off last time." asked Marvin changing my focus to literally something else.

"In about an hour. Cori may not like me but she sure as hell doesn't want to train anyone new. She has enough shit on her hands with Yusef's transfer to Silo 12. Besides I was the last person he trained in handling Signals Intelligence, so she basically needs me until Gabi feels better." Talking about my current job made me shake my head in frustration. Basically, all I do is sit at a desk in the communications center and intercept communications whether they be our radio signals or signals from ' _them'_.

"If someone were to ask me I'd say your skill sets are being wasted up in COMMS. You're better suited working again in security considering your previous occupation back home." Came Marvin's reply as he sucked gravy from his fingers.

I threw my hands in the air and praised Marvin because finally, someone understood my struggle. "Thank you! That's what I've been trying to do for weeks now but Hoffman's all like 'Nein! You cause too much trouble and you lack discipline!'" Impersonating Hoffman's thick German accent earned laughter from Marvin and a few others in the mess hall who had heard my complaint.

Marvin had a fit of coughs due to laughing while mid swallowing. "Ahh… that's some funny shit man, but seriously man now's your chance, Schaefer my new roommate called in sick he won't report in today for his shift. Security needs two volunteers ASAP to do a surface patrol."

My interest peaked at the mention of surface patrol. "Surface patrol? Isn't that usually reserved for Security fuck ups?" I questioned.

"Security fuck ups like you." He said pointing his spoon at me. "Think about it: you have prior security training, you're universally hated by almost everyone in the Silo, and you also get to go outside. What's not to love!" He listed out as I listened.

What's not to love? "How about not getting eaten by goddamn monsters." I pushed back referring to the monsters that pretty much ruled most of this world.

"The Grimm? Relax: they have a harder time detecting us unlike this world's native population. According to the eggheads, they have to control their emotions in fear that they may attract the Grimm. We don't have to deal with that shit, they don't sense our emotions… Go figure" And with that reminder, the prospect of going up to security and volunteering became more plausible. I would still run the risk of being eaten if I ran into one of those creatures. But at the same time risking my skin could help patch up a bit of my reputation. Plus, those who go up top get extra ration cards.

"Fine, I guess I'll head up and see Hoffman about this job." I said to Marvin getting up from the table and heading towards the exit.

"Hey if you, uh, do happen to get eaten... can I have your stuff?" Marvin called out only for my response to be flicking him off.

 **/-/**

It only took a ten-minute elevator ride to reach the security level, the closest level to the surface and home to Commander Erwin Hoffman, Silo 13's head of security and overall hard ass. He was also part of 13's leadership along with old man Nakano and Administrator Torrick. Together the three made up Silo 13's Triumvirate. The stations governing body that reported only to the Central Committee which literally controlled every Silo and operation we had on this world. Essentially, they ran the show while the rest of us did their bidding in the vague promise of finding a way home.

Walking through the security level gave me a sense of Déjà vu as I was greeted by former colleagues, some of whom were not so pleased to see me. But I paid them little mind as I made my way through the level and to the security offices where Hoffman was.

Approaching the door to his private office was a tad bit intimidating: After all Hoffman did hate my guts. I waited patiently, fiddling with my thumbs after knocking on the door. There was no response but as I turned around I could see all the other security officers peering out at me from their cubicles. They looked nervous as if I was about to set off a bomb and ruin their day. Giving the door one last knock I finally heard a response.

"Come in!"

I cautiously opened the door to the Commander's office and stepped inside. It was not sparsely decorated like most of the silos private rooms and offices. Being the office of one of the Silo's leadership it was more decorative than the others.

In the officer was a finely carved wooden desk, a fancy red carpet, along with a few nice leathered chairs. A large book shelf stood behind the desk adorned with many books and files. Along the wall was a large painted mural of Earth Sitting. But all attention quickly returned to grand chair behind the desk where Commander Erwin Hoffman, an aging soldier from a time before I was born sat.

And intimidating figure, the Commander was not one to be trifled with. His face was grizzled and scarred, a sign of his experience in warfare. He sported a version of the same uniform that all security personnel with the exception of an added trench coat and a silver star on his collar.

The Commander was currently face down and at work filling out a document of some sort. His aged eyes never leaving his work, not even gracing me with a glance of acknowledgment.

"Get out."

His word was final, but I couldn't take no for an answer.

"Sir, if you'll just listen to me I…"

He perked his head up and stared me down with his eyes, pointing his pen at me with all the authority he had.

"No, I told you that I never wanted to see your face again on this level. Apparently, that didn't get through too your hollow skull." His eyes meet mine with a challenge and against my better judgement I pushed forward.

"Just here me out, ok?" I said approaching his desk where he only shifted in response, harsh eyes gazing upon me. "I'm here to make amends".

Hoffman rolled his eyes and put down his pen and leaned back in his chair, "You have ten seconds".

I let lose my pre-rehearsed response slash apology. "Sir, I would like to offer my apology by risking my life and volunteering for Surface Patrol, Sir!" It was a gamble but one that I hoped would work. I was staring straight ahead at ease towards the bookshelves behind Hoffman. In the corner of my eyes, however, I could see him straighten his sitting posture.

The Commander spoke, breaking his dreadful silence: "If that was an attempt at an apology then it was surely lacking."

My shoulders fell slightly in the face of my failure. Well at least I tried, guess it's back to communications for me.

"But..." Hoffman continued giving me the slightest taste of hope, "I will allow it." Was that a yes? I nearly jumped up in the air in happiness, my only visible sign of joy being the smile on my face.

"Thank you, Commander, Sir! I won't let you down!" I beamed giving Hoffman a crisp salute which he did not return. _Score one for Scott! Establishment zero!_

"Yes, yes, I can see your absolutely thrilled." He said with a devious smirk, handing me my approval document that would allow me to go outside. He was probably hopping I'd get eaten by Grimm that was the only reason I could think of him approving my request.

"...Now get the fuck out of my office."

Like a frightened deer in a lion's den, I quickly exited the office and stood back outside where a crowd of Security officers had huddled around. They all likely thought I was turned down but they all groaned in despair when I raised my document in the air, walking through their ranks with a triumphant announcement.

"I'm back on the force bitches!"

 **/-/**

"Equipment check!"

I felt myself be padded down and my vest along with my backpack lift as to check that it was securely harnessed. My holster was fastened securely to my right thigh, my shock baton attached to my utility belt, and my semi-automatic shotgun loaded with slug rounds was securely slinged to my upper body.

The last piece of gear to put on was my environmental mask. I ran my fingers across it as a painful memory and reminder of how I got here crossed my mind.

 _The smoke tearing into my longs as the cord to my oxygen tank was cut. The flames ever encroaching towards my pinned body, the heat burning at my flesh as I…_

I cut myself off from the memory and placed the mask on, tightening it then putting on my helmet and doing the same to it. For a briefest of moments, I had forgotten how to breathe and was suffocating once again.

"You're all good." Said my patrol partner, Kevin I think his name was. Like me he was volunteering for Surface Patrol, but he was a full-time security officer, who unlike me hadn't been kicked off the force.

I patted Kevin down and checked his equipment was also secured. It was. "You're in the green. Hey Captain, we're ready to go!" I shouted back to another security officer who was safely behind the silo's second secure door.

Kevin and I were in a rectangular shaped contamination room that sat between the door to the world beyond and the door that lead into the silo proper. Both the two secure doors were about one foot thick and strong enough to keep the Grimm and any unwanted intruders out.

"Roger that, opening the door in five..." The Captain's voice crackled over the speaker. The lights above us began to flash red and the loud squeak of the doors locks retracting could be heard. Next came the painful screech of the door itself opening towards us. It was a horrible sound but one that represented freedom, for once the screeching stopped I could see the cave tunnel to outside world.

"You two are clear to go, good luck!"

Kevin was the first to move forward, cautiously I should say as he moved slowly with his shotgun raised. Even though the silo had exterior camera's that made us alert of any Grimm in the silo's outer entrance, we still had to be ready for anything.

We started moving swiftly through the tunnel of the cave that was purposely made to look like an abandoned mining shaft so as to ward off nosy locals. What locals would be doing all the way out here from their nearest settlement was beyond me. This reasoning was likely why the Central Committee decided to build Silo 13 where it was now, far enough away from any settlements but close enough to intercept their communications and strengthen our own coverage.

At the end of the tunnel was an unassuming wooden door, with rusty bits, and covered with encroaching fauna. This was it, the final barrier to the outside world. No words were needed between Kevin and I as he unlocked the small lock on the door and pushed it open.

My free left hand came up to cover my eyes as I was blinded by nature's night light, the Moon. Kevin was quicker to recover and gave me a slight push that reminded me to move. I heard the door close behind us and as my eyes recovered I looked upon this world's most defining feature, a shattered moon.

When I first arrived on this world it was the shattered moon that greeted me. My first gaze upon it almost two years ago shocked me to my core. From then on, I knew I wasn't home anymore. Earth was far behind me, and Remnant was ahead.

"Scott?" Kevin's voice muffled by his mask brought my mind out of the clouds and to the present.

"It's nothing, we should keep moving." He nodded and we moved from the tunnel entrance out into a small grassy opening in the middle of a forest. There was little need of flashlights as the moonlight lit up the forest around us. It had the added benefit of helping us see obstacles on our patrol path, especially Grimm.

While surface patrol run-ins with Grimm were rare, when encounters did occur it was highly advised that one should... as Monty Python put it... _'Run away! Run away!'_.

My thoughts began to dwell on the movies and oh, how I missed them, especially Star Wars. The new one was only a few weeks away from the premiere before I...

"What are you thinking about?" Kevin asked as we patrolled around the surface exterior of the silo. His question made me realize that we had been walking around for nearly ten minutes in total silence. Kevin was a good guy, quiet but very nice, he was also an American like me and from around my same time, give or take seven years. I was bored and Kevin had provided an opening, after all a good conversation was a good time killer.

"Star Wars," I answered honestly as I stepped over a log and walked next to him.

"Star Wars? As in 'Luke I am your father'?" he looked at me puzzled, before chuckling incredulously "...What the hell got you thinking about that?"

"I was just thinking about movies then remembered that I hit the dirt a few weeks before the new Star Wars movie hit theaters. Talk about shit luck."

Kevin gave a small chuckle "Trust me man you didn't miss much, the Prequels were shit. If anything, you got lucky before seeing that disaster of a trilogy." My head spun: _The Prequel trilogy? Why was he...oh_ : he must think that Death came for me before him.

"Nah man, I'm talking about the Sequels, the films after the Prequels."

"You mean the originals? Wait I thought you were from the 2000's, not the 80's." Came his confused response.

"What?! No, I left in 2017. I'm talking about the new trilogy, the one after the Prequels." This caused Kevin to stop in his tracks and force me to turn around.

"Wait… WHAT? They had a Sequel trilogy to the originals?" Came his shocked response to the news he had just heard. I only gave him nod as I witnessed the man completely unwind. "What the fuck! When?!"

The poor bastard didn't know a thing, oh this was going to be fun. "Yeah, Disney bought the rights to Star Wars from Lucas. The first new film came out in 2015."

"Disney!? Holy shit... Disney?! Are they better than the Prequels?" Kevin was practically jumping up and down like a child overjoyed with a new toy.

"Yeah, and Han Solo dies." I spoiled for him.

"N-N-Nooooooo!" he shouted falling to his knees and doing his best Darth Vader impression. I had just ruined that man's innocence and his perfect reaction left me laughing so hard that it hurt. My laughter vanished however, and fear took over as I noticed the leaves in a tall bush about ten meters behind us rustle. The words Grimm were the first to leave my mouth and just as quickly as I had said those words I had shouldered my shotgun and flicked the safety off.

Kevin cut the act short, turned around in a speed representative of our security training: ready in a crouched firing position with his shotgun also aimed at the same bush. I carefully moved behind Kevin so that I could grab him by his vest in case the Grimm charged out of the bush. However, what did come 'charging' out of the bush was a person, clearly not a Grimm. But that didn't stop me from pressing slightly down on my trigger and nearly shooting the local. Kevin must have nearly done the same as he fell backwards raising his shotgun, expecting that he was about to be pounced on.

"Shit!" I yelled as the local clenched its side and looked towards us before leaning up against a tree.

"What the fuck do we do now?!" My partner hissed aloud clearly understanding the situation both of us were now put in, detection. Neither of us could move as our brains worked overtime to make a snap decision. Literally, rule number one of rules not to break was exposing our presence to Remnants population, cordially known as the Remnant. The security manual was very clear on what to do if discovered while out on patrol.

 _'Under no circumstances is our presence to be revealed. If discovered while on surface patrol, the appropriate action is to dispose of the discoverer by lethal means.'_

That's what we were instructed to do, we are supposed to kill this person before us. But I wasn't a killer, I couldn't possibly kill a person.

The Remnant had fallen to the ground and was now leaning up against the tree still clutching its side tightly with its left hand. It was then that I noticed all the red, all the blood. Something overcame me and soon my previous work mentality before arriving on this world kicked in and I rushed to aid the local, slinging my shotgun behind my back.

I ignored Kevin's shouts from behind as I knelt next to the figure. "Please help..." came the weakened voice of a woman. She was looking up at me with her silver eyes. I was entranced by them, they were beautiful, she was a keeper. "...Please..." she pleaded again reaching out towards me with her right hand.

Without thinking I took her hand into my own, speaking words of comfort. "It's going to be alright, you're safe now," I reassured her and smiled under my mask, "We're going to help you." I made sure to make that message of intent clear to Kevin who had up until now been shouting at me to back away.

"Thank… you." she said smiling at me then wincing in pain. I still remembered who I was before I came here, it was my job to save lives, not take them. I removed my helmet and put my hands behind my head to remove my mask.

"Scott! Don't you dare remove that mask! You'll risk contamination!" Kevin warned still behind me and still presumably ready to kill the injured woman. The reason we wore masks was not that the air was unbreathable or toxic but because we were not native to the environment. This meant that we were more prone to be becoming life-threateningly sick due to germs, diseases, etc. Remnants version of the common cold was to us a flip of a coin on whether we lived or died.

But fuck that, I was taught that an injured person reacted better when seeing a human face. I unfastened my mask and removed it with slightest hesitation. The air was fresh nothing like the recycled air in the silo, this air was free. Placing my mask aside I removed my backpack and retrieved my medical kit meant to treat our own injuries, not those of Remnant. Kevin let out an anxious sigh as he scanned our environment for any other witnesses or threats, not approving but not stopping me.

While going through my kit I felt something nudge against me. I looked to see that it was the head of the injured woman, her hood having fallen off to reveal black hair, dyed red at the tips. Her skin was very pale, almost unnaturally so, at first, I thought it was just the moonlight.

"Hey can you, hear me?" She groaned in response and opened her eyes "I'm going to lay you on the grass now, please stay still" I instructed her, she only gave a meek response. I picked her up and laid her down on the grass. Kevin was saying something from behind me, but I paid him no attention. My sole priority was my patient.

I removed my black field gloves and put on the blue latex gloves included in the kit. Returning my attention to the woman I removed her hand away from her injury to check it, it wasn't good. She had a severe deep cut on her left side, from below her armpit in the axilla, going just under her left breast and ending in her abdomen.

She had been using her cloak to apply pressure to her wound and stop the bleeding, but there was a lot of blood. Due to the size of the wound I was worried that once I removed the cloak, I would not be fast enough to apply the new dressing. If only Kevin would help me!

"Kevin!"

When I removed her cloak, there wasn't as much blood pouring out as I thought there should be. This meant that she received this injury quite some time ago. She had lost a lot of blood, which meant time. I applied the dressing as quickly as I could, then added a second layer when blood seeped through the first.

Confident that I had stopped most of the bleeding I moved my focus to the woman's face. It's what I expected, her face was cold and sweaty, eyes darting around nearly shut. Her words were even less clear and more worrisome.

"Oz… I need to… find"

These were all the signs that she was going into shock. The situation was urgent, her life was on the line.

"Kevin! Get over here, she's going into shock!" I yelled to my partner not once taking my eyes of my patient.

"...have… to… warn… them," her eyes drifted shut.

"KEVIN!" I shouted again this time looking back at him. He was now standing with his hand on his radio, speaking to someone. He had reported the situation into command, I already knew what they had told him. Anger and frustration seethed through me. _Bastards!_

"Scott." Came his low somber response. He walked towards me and knelt by my side, he only gave the woman a single glance. "Command says protocol is clear, we… we can't help her." I couldn't look at him, I could only look at the life I knew we could save. All we had to do was bring her with us.

Kevin had broken protocol when he removed his own helmet and mask, but that was as far as he would go. I could tell he hated Commands decision as well but unlike me he couldn't bring himself to save a life. I wonder if she can hear us? I thought looking down at her. I wonder If she knows that they're, no we're going to let her die.

"Get out of here, I'll take care of her. I'll take responsibility... I promise to make it painless." Said Kevin trying to take the guilt of ending a life from me and onto himself. In some cases what he was doing would be highly courage's and respectful but to me it was disgusting. A violation of my patients trust in me and an abandonment of my old duty. No, I couldn't let Kelvin be the one to kill her, that burden had to fall on me.

"No, I'll do it," I answered picking up her hand and holding it with my own.

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes, just leave me alone with her. Ok?" It was a simple request one that Kevin felt obligated to accept. Placing his hand on my shoulder, he whispered a quick prayer asking for God's forgiveness, and in a sense, for mine. Then getting up from his knees he left my sight. I still knew that he was likely still close by.

"I'm sorry," I began, bringing her cold bloody hand to my cheek and kissing it. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Years of frustration and anger that had built up since my time on Remnant began to spill over. Tears began dropping from my eyes. I hadn't cried in a long time not since I was a child, my father told me men didn't cry but that was a load of bullshit.

"It's… ok, please don't cry," Came her voice sweet and gentle just like my own mother. Her eyes were open once again, evidently her last strength of life. But that just made everything so much harder. "Can you please… get my… agh… get my wallet?" She had moved her free hand to her side where a pocket in her dress was.

I stopped crying fulfilling her first request and fulfilled her second by taking out her wallet. Her command was simple: "Show me." I opened it up. Where the picture ID usually lived, there was instead a small photo of two young girls. One a carbon copy of the woman below me and another of a slightly older girl with purple eyes and hair the color of the sun. I took it out and placed it in her hands, then helped move it towards her face where she could see.

"Yang… Ruby…, Mommy's sorry…" Were the final words from her mouth as her fingers grasp on the photo loosened and she gave out her last breath before closing her eyes and embracing a forever sleep.

I don't know when I began crying again but when I finally stopped I picked up the photo of the woman's two kids. They were so similar to my own two little girls. But unlike her I never got a chance to say goodbye or have my last thoughts be of them.

"I never said goodbye," I placed the woman in my arms and hugged her. "Debby, Petra…, Daddies sorry."

I had never cried so hard in my life.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of A Home to Fight For. This story is mainly about a man struggling to find his way back home to his family on Earth and coming to terms with his new reality. This story may not be to the liking of some as it is about an OC. I hope however that you can stick with and give this story a shot.**

 **I know that some of you are confused by some serious questions brought up in this story. Questions such as how people from Earth came to Remnant, why Kevin and Scott are from different periods of time, and how the people of Earth on Remnant came to organize themselves and what impact they will have on the world of Remnant. All these questions will be answered as the story progresses.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated and please favorite and follow if you have enjoyed this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Home to Fight For: Chapter Two**

 **Reviews are** **appreciated**

* * *

 _Eight years later…_

My heart raced as I pushed through the thicket, not once did I look back.

The shooting and screaming had faded away the further I ran. A howl from behind made me quicken my pace.

 _Keep running, got to keep runni-_

My head jerked to the right, my mask caught on a branch. In my panicked state, I struggled violently to free myself, grabbing the branches that had caught hold of my mask. It was difficult to do so with only one hand available.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Another howl ended my curses and my self-preservation instincts took over. The mask may have been important but it only bought me a few days. Right now, I was in imminent danger. I took hold of my mask and ripped it off, snapping the straps and leaving the mask hanging on the branch.

Catching a deep breath of fresh air, I began running again, only to hit another snag. I had not been looking where I was going when I tripped over a tree root and went tumbling down a steep slope. The momentum I had built up sent me through another set of thicket at the bottom of the ravine. The thicket slowed me down and when I suddenly emerged from it I landed flat on my face in a grassy opening.

All things considered, this wasn't the worst part of my day.

"Ugh…" I groaned, spitting out the grass in my mouth and lifting myself off the ground. The burning pain from my left hand reminded me of my injury and I fell back down onto grass. After all the crap, I had just been through I was about ready to call it quits and just end it here and now.

However, my senses had other plans. My nose picked a familiar scent that made my stomach grumble. Next were my ears picking up the sounds of something popping and then cracking. Finally, the feeling of warmth, or a heat from my right side was all that was needed for me to turn my head to my right.

Now a rational person wouldn't have done what I did without thinking first. But I was far from being in a state capable of being rational.

Before my eyes was a campsite, with all the goodies that came with it, situated next to a road. Problem was I wasn't here to make friends; my sole priority was survival. Judging by the fact that the two campers sitting together on a log next to the fire were both absolutely still, wide eyed, and about ready to piss themselves. One could wonder 'well an absolute stranger covered in blood, mud, and leaves jumping out of the woods and into your campsite would be a surprise'.

Of course, they probably had already gotten over that initial shock. What they were concerned about now and rightly so was the pistol I had aimed at them. Honestly, I don't even remember pulling it out, but now that I had regained my focus I could only ask myself one question 'What the fuck am I doing?'

The eerie silence over the campfire continued as we stared each other down. From their view they were seeing me, an unshaven man, bruised and bloody, wearing a tattered uniform covered in foliage, pointing a gun at them. I pretty much looked like Big Foot, save for the fact I wasn't a goddamn animal. Those two on the other hand were sporting some very inhuman features, fox ears. This left me with two conclusions: they were either furries or they were what the natives referred to as Faunus.

 _Well, this was going to be interesting…_

The devil on my shoulder was telling me to kill them, take their stuff, and run. It would be pretty easy, I had a gun on them and they were unprepared. The older fox would be the first to go as he was the larger threat. The younger one, the kid was easy enough to take care of once his old man hit the dirt.

 _'Right: kill the man then the kid, I can do this, squeeze the trigg…'_

 _No! What the Hell am I thinking! I can't kill them and take their stuff. What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

 _..._

 _Oh, that's right, literally everything! After all the shit, I've just been through it's no wonder that I've gone a bit crazy._

"Would you like something to eat?"

While I had been internally ranting about whether or not to kill them and change my career path into becoming a bandit. The two Faunus had gone back to eating their soup. Not only that but the older one made me a bowl and was now holding it out towards me. Seriously do they not see that I have a gun?!

"Pa always says, if you don't eat your supper it's gonna get cold!" The little one, the boy piped up. I could detect no sense of fear in the little one's words. Kid had some balls, I'll give him that. They both did - 'Pa' was unphased by the pistol I had trained on his forehead.

I felt my stomach grumble and my hand instinctively went to rub it. God, I was hungry, and that soup was starting to look mighty fine from other here. I'd only have to… No. I stopped myself just as I took a step forward. I can't eat that. I wish I could but, I just can't risk it. Not after…

"Why the tough face? It's not like we poisoned it or anything," as if to prove his point he took his spoon, dipped it in the offered bowl and swallowed it down his own throat. "mhm… you see harmless."

To your kind maybe, but for people like me, eating that soup could very well kill me. It's what happened before, not to me, but to others. Their immune systems couldn't accept the alien bacteria and it made them very, _very, very_ sick. Some didn't make it through in the end.

If I ate this soup there is a chance I could become sick, catch some sort of ailment, and considering my current injuries I doubt I'd be able to survive. Heck, even breathing Remnants air without a mask was risky. My stomach growled again and I came to a conclusion. I was already breathing the air...

"YOLT" I mumbled out saying one of the newer catchphrases the 2000s at the compound had come up with while on Remnant, from 'You only live once' to 'You only live twice'. YOLO just didn't make much sense anymore.

My primal needs took over and I crossed the distance over towards the two campers. Keeping my pistol aimed at the man I quickly snatched the bowl out of his hand. Doing so made me spill some of the hot substance on my hand almost causing me to drop it, but my hunger over-road the urge. I backed away and sat on ground across from them, leaning my back against the jagged surface of a rock. And that's how it was, I was on one side of the campfire and they on the other. Both of us staring at each other, me with wariness, and them with a surprising amount of comfort.

I looked down at the bowl now sitting in my lap and sniffed it. It was perhaps the best thing I had smelled in years.

"It's wild potato and locally picked asparagus. It's good, eat up!" said the boy, happily digging into his bowl.

Locally picked asparagus and wild potatoes? Oh God! This very well could kill me?! Before I could toss it, my stomach growled again reminding me that it had been three days since my last proper meal other than half a leftover hardtack from last night.

But this had taters! Mash 'em, boil 'em, stick 'em in a stew! And here I am acting like Sméagol and refusing to eat it. _Fuck it._

And with that I took a spoon full into my mouth and savored it. A tear dripped down from my eyes. It was, it was, GLORIOUS!

"Oh…ho, ho… mmm!" I moaned taking it all in. The last time I had a meal this good was twelve years, when I was still on Earth. It was my 23rd birthday and the station had thrown a barbecue in my honor. Dad was there, so was Petra and Debby, and… and now my mood was ruined.

Thinking of home, was putting a damper on my pleasant thoughts of soupy goodness. So, I suppressed the memory and returned to my meal. This time trying not to enjoy it too much.

"See I told you you'd like it! For a while there you had me worried. I thought you were choosing to go hungry. I'm glad you came to your senses. My name's Culpeo by the way" The older Faunus said pointing to himself, "and this is my son Fennec!" he said rubbing Fennec's head and earning laughter from the young boy.

"What's your name?" Fennec beamed, looking at me with his wide cheery eyes and joyful smile. The boy must have been contagious for I felt my lips form into a smile. A small one but, none the less, a smile. First one I had in days.

But even though he brought me smile, I still could not bring myself to answer his question. Protocol stated that I was not to reveal any information to locals and that included my name. But who the Hell am I kidding, since when did I ever give a damn about protocol. I certainly didn't give a damn when I tried to save that woman's life eight years ago.

Huh? Imagine that: I had nearly forgotten.

I put down my bowl, reached down into one of my pant pockets and pulled out a weathered wallet. It was old and torn, ready to fall apart. Inside I pulled out a photo no larger than the size of my palm. Its white back cover was still stained with a bit of blood, and it was creased in many places. But the photo itself was still as clear as it was eight years ago.

Two sisters, one red, the other yellow. The daughters of the mother I could not save. I had kept the photo with after all these years, to remind myself of my own daughters. Petra and Debby. The sad thing is whenever I tried to remember their faces all I saw were Red and Yellow.

I had forgotten what they looked like. I guess my time has finally come…

"Is that your family?"

I hid the photo away and turned around aiming my pistol at Fennecs head. The kid standing behind me fell over in fear. I heard Culpeo stand up behind me. I could have done it here and now, it would have been so simple. Just a squeeze of the trigger and bang! No more furry kid.

But I didn't I lowered my pistol and turned around. Fennec sat next to me as I gazed into the fire.

"I don't know." I said looking at the photo one last time.

/-/

The sound of shuffling feet and chirping birds woke me up. My head rested on my backpack and a blanket had been placed over me. I remembered instantly: I flung the blanket off and reached for my holster to find that my pistol was still there.

"Good morning!" Came Culpeo's voice. He and his son were gathering their camping gear and packing it away. "I have some coffee if you want some?" He announced as he walked over, cup in hand and handed it to me. I accepted it with caution.

My first sip reminded me how much I had missed coffee. It also reminded me of how I had grown independent of it.

It was morning now. The moon had set and the sun had risen. That knowledge gave me only a brief sense of comfort, knowing that I had survived the night when so many others did not. The shadow of my host allowed me to look up at him. I could now see him better especially his animal features.

A pair of ginger fox ears atop his head, his hair ginger like his ears was pulled back into a mullet, I could only make out a few strands of white hair on him. His face was weathered with a few age wrinkles and hosted some faded freckles.

My eyes shifted down to his clothing. He wore a green poncho over a brownish-red jacket, a set of brown cargo pants and a pair of hiking boots. Other than that, he sported a simple striped scarf. He didn't appear to be armed but I couldn't see under his poncho so I couldn't be positive. He did however have a finely carved walking stick but what use was a fancy stick against a gun.

"You slept like a rock last night and I'm being literal. That's where you fell asleep. I hope you don't mind but I moved you into a more comfortable position and gave you one of our spare blankets."

"It's always nice to say thank you!" Fennec said aloud not in any rude tone or anything but a kind one, a joyful one. I guess I was a bit of a dick to them last night, threatening to shoot them and pointing a gun at the kid's face and all that.

"Thank you." It was barely more than a mutter but they heard it.

"Any time friend!" Culpeo said extending his hand out to me. The intended gesture being to help me up. I was slow to accept it but once my hand touched his he lifted me off the ground, patted me on the back then grabbed my left hand.

What had been a patchwork job by me was now a fully redone wrapping with clean bandages. He also treated my wound? If he did that while I was sleeping then I must have really been out of it. I should have woken up from that.

"As you can see I replaced your bandages, added some disinfectant, all the essentials to keeping your hand from being amputated. That was one nasty bite though, you're lucky you survived. Not many do when they encounter Grimm especially if they don't have aura."

"Aura?" I asked inspecting my left hand, he did a pretty good job if I must say so. I looked up to see that he had raised his brow in confusion. Shit, way to keep your mouth shut Scott.

"You know aura. The manifestation of our soul? Takes physical form to protect us from harm? None of this sound familiar to you?" Apparently, me not knowing this was a cause for concern. But how was I supposed to know. I've been locked in an underground bunker for the past twelve years.

"It's the thing Huntsmen have! You have to know about them, don't you? Everyone does! Didn't your parents tell you this?" Added in Fennec looking up at me from my side.

This time I just played it safe and nodded my head. Of course, I knew what a Huntsman was they umm… shit I really should have paid attention to those threat briefings more. Then again, all information about this world was on a need to know basis.

"Huntsmen and Huntresses are the bravest people: They fight the Grimm and defend both Humanity and us Faunus!" The kid was practically jumping up and down, imitating fighting moves, which I assumed was how he believed these Huntsmen fought.

Culpeo's hand fell on his son's shoulder, stopping the boy's imitations. "Settle down, Fennec." He said laughing, "Go and get your things were ready to continue on our way."

"Yes Pa." The boy probably around the age of ten ran to get his things. Like his father he wore a poncho although this one was yellow. He sported an orange sweater, shorts, and hiking shoes.

"Little ball of energy that one is" Culpeo laughed looking over as his son hefted his backpack on. I gave a little chuckle as well. This all reminded me of my Boy Scout days, before of course they kicked me out for being, and I quote my scoutmaster: 'a dick'.

"You know," Culpeo began "Fennec and I are on the road heading to Vale. Now I don't want to assume anything but you seem a bit lost. You can come with us if you want. We sure could enjoy the company!"

His offer hit me with surprise. They wanted me? A complete stranger who only last night pulled a gun on them, threatened to kill them, loot their campsite, and then run. But still even after all that I did they offered me food, shelter, and cared for my wounds. They asked for nothing in return and now offered me to tag along on their little father son traveling adventure.

But a nagging pit in my stomach told me to stay. For what I had no Idea. There's nothing left for me here, Silo 13 is a no-go zone, and I had very little equipment left. I had used up most of my water, and I only had half a hardtack left. My only weapon's being, a next to useless baton and a 10mm pistol which doesn't do shit to Grimm plus I only had two magazines left. The only bright spot was that I still had most of the medical kit.

If I could fix my radio I could try contacting Hoffman and his group if they were still alive. But even they may not willing to help me. After all they were the ones who fucked over the rest of us still alive in 13.

I only had two realistic options. Option one, go with Mr. Furry to Vale and do who knows what after that.

Or option two, try and head south towards Silo 12. Last, I heard from them their all clear signal was still active along with their communications relay. But, it would be a long walk, and could take me days or weeks to get there. No this isn't a viable option.

Vale from what little I knew was civilization, which meant safety, plus Culpeo and his son were company. They also knew where they were going and how to take care of themselves. It was foolish to think I had a choice In the matter Vale was my only option.

"Lead the way," I said picking up my backpack and following Fennec who was being a little trooper and taking point.

"Yay! We're bringing home a man who nearly shot us! Mom's not going to believe this!" he shouted jumping into the air.

Judging from Culpeo's groan and slap to his own face. I assumed that was the last thing he wanted being brought up to the wife. Heh, I know what that's like.

"Oh, hey Culpeo" looking over at him while we walked side by side.

"Yes?"

"The names Scott." I informed holding out my right hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Scott." He said firmly shaking my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Home to Fight For: Chapter 3**

 **Reviews are appreciated**

* * *

"We should be reaching the town of Sanctity by sundown. There we rest up for the night and restock our supplies."

I couldn't see his face from behind the huge map but I did my best to listen, despite the fact I could only hear muffled words. Culpeo was a talker much like his son, the apple really didn't fall far from the tree on that one... Huh? Another idiom, another note to write.

Reaching around into the side pocket of my backpack I withdrew my journal and opened it up. Out of the 300 pages in it, only about 211 were filled. I also had a few sketches as well, mostly of famous landmarks and stuff. But on one page was my in-progress masterpiece. A complete redrawing of my house, complete with every nook and cranny. Well almost, it was still a work in progress.

"Hey, do either of you have a pen?" I asked instinctively, forgetting who my company was.

"Here you go," I took the pen offered by Culpeo and immediately began writing.

' _Day 124, year 116: Idiom: The apple didn't fall far from the…_

"Whatcha doing?"

"Not now Fennec I'm…?!" I quickly closed my journal and hoped he didn't see anything, as I turned around to face him. "Bit nosy, are we?" I accused.

He smiled and skipped alongside me. "Nope, just inquisitive!"

"Big word, for such a small little man?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows at a word someone his age really shouldn't know. His father's chuckle made me look over towards him.

"No, not really! Pa's a private investigator: He knows many fancy words!" My heart clenched on hearing that tad bit of information. I carefully narrowed my eyes towards Culpeo who was walking only a few feet ahead of me. _Private Investigator._ I was getting too comfortable around them, and if I'm not careful they could figure out…

"Speaking of fancy words, you use a lot in your writing."

I slowed my pace and instinctively moved my right-hand closer to my holster. _Kid you better shut up before you make me do something I_ _really_ _do not want to do._

My fingers touched the pistol's grip as soon as he opened his mouth "What does ' _Dies CXXIV, anno CXVI: Latin: quod malum usque non cadunt in ...'_ blah, blah, mean?"

My hand moved away from my pistol and I pretended to be dusting off my pants. "uh…?" My mind was at a complete blank, how could I have been so stupid! I mentally slapped myself on the back of the head. These people aren't going to learn anything?! The record scribes had us learn Latin, a language not native to this world so that if a local found it, they'd be unable to read it. _Holy_ _shit_ _I am fucktard for forgetting that I write in a dead language._

"What's so funny?" I must have been laughing for both my traveling companions were both looking at me like I was told a joke that they didn't hear. Oh, I really give these people too much credit. Wiping a tear from my eye I turned back to Fennec and patted him on the head while also rubbing his ears.

"Hey!" he shouted at me in anger taking my hand and swatting it away. "What do you think you're doing?! These are sensitive!"

 _Whoops..._. A quick glance to his Pa showed he was slightly annoyed as well. Whatever was done, I must have struck a nerve: Best to apologize.

"Hey, sorry about that Fennec. I don't have much experience with Furries." Other than that time back Home when I got a call about a fire at a Furry convention center. A bunch of costume wearing bestiality lovers, were running around in the streets in 90-degree weather. _Oh, that was a fun day…_

"Uh… Scott... Its 'Faunus'. And, well, I guess that's understandable. Not many humans like living near Faunus." He sighed lowering his head. Culpeo did a better job of hiding his reaction and instead looked further down the road.

I knew those looks. They were the looks of a people beaten down into the dirt by others just for who they were. I want to say the right thing and cheer them up, but I really don't know anything about Faunus or what their struggles are. I wouldn't want to make things worse.

We walked in silence for the next thirty minutes. It was almost noon, which meant we were close to Sanctity. I wonder what it's like? How many people live there? Are they happy? Is it safe? _Do they have a strip club?_ Oh, I wonder if…

*AHH!*

My thoughts were cut off abruptly upon hearing Fennecs' scream. It only took me a milli-second to draw my pistol and turn towards Fennec, ready to shoot whatever spooked him. But you can't kill what's already died.

"Fennec look away!" came Culpeo running to his son and pushing him away from the ghastly sight. Off the side of the road and between two trees was a mangled corpse. Torn to pieces with limbs thrown a few feet away from what used to be the bodies chest. I've seen situations like this before but this was different.

While most of the body had been torn apart I could still make out the clothing it had worn. It was the same thing I wore, a Silo 13 security uniform. I likely knew this person but what made it worse was that I can't even identify who it was. It could have been Marvin, Chancy, Calvin, Kevin, or anyone who had escaped with me or by themselves.

I needed to know.

"Scott! The town is only fifteen minutes away. Let's get there and report the body to the authorities. Fennec doesn't need to see this! Please!" He pleaded, his son's face dug into his chest preventing him from seeing anything.

I squatted down at the edge of the road a bit closer to the corpse. Turning my head back I hollered out to Culpeo "You two go on ahead! I'll catch up!"

The private investigator gave me a concerned look then quickly looked around as if he was searching for something. His ears twitching as they listened for a danger. "Ok! But keep an I out for Grimm or any other wild animal. They may be drawn by the stench and fear. I'll see you at the Vale Way Inn!" He took his son by the arm and sped off down the road, head darting right to left, checking the trees for lurking dangers.

After waiting to make sure they were a safe distance down the road, I got up closer to the body and knelt beside it. I removed my cap with a sigh and looked away. Memories of the night before resurfacing.

 **/-/**

 _Our long day's hike was finally over as we had found a good spot to rest for the night. A clearing in the woods was our pit stop for the night. I gave out a breath of relief and sat down on the grass. Taking out my canteen I took a single large gulp of Silo 13 sanitized water. Once the water in this canteen ran out... that was it for the water. From there on out I'd have to collect water from rivers and sanitize it myself with the purification tablets._

" _Rodriguez you're on!" barked Kevin, who stood in the middle of clearing and gave orders. He had the same bitter and tired expression we all displayed. Like me, he was one of the lucky ones to survive the shit show that occurred yesterday. Unlike the rest,he recovered the fastest, taking command of our sorry group._

 _He had to learn the new talent and that was leading. He's done pretty so far, not that I would relish being in the position either._

 _What we had for leadership in the Silo was either dead or had left us for dead. Communication with the Central Committee had ceased almost a month ago, not a word was heard from them since. Things started to fall apart shortly after. Crisis after crisis was what led us here, outside the Silo._

" _Scott."_

 _I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced in the direction my name was called from. Kevin hovered above me with his right hand extended toward me. With a sigh, I reached out for it and was lifted off the ground._

 _I got a clear look at the finer features of his face as I patted my pants to remove the dust. Like my face, it was unshaven with layered bags under the eyes. His ginger beard came in full while mine, thanks to my genetics my facial hair came in patchy clumps of brown._

" _You know with you so close to me the others might start to talk." Kevin made a kissing sound and smiled with a flash of teeth. Even after all this he could still put on a decent façade of humor._

" _Listen," he got back to business "I want you on first watch with Rodriguez. Take my rifle and patrol the camp exterior." Kevin unslung his rifle and handed it to me along with the ammunition belt._

 _I was too tired to go on patrol while at the same time, too tired to argue. So, with a nod I reluctantly grasped the rifle and slung it around onto my back._

 _I felt a pat on my shoulder and by the time I looked up he already had his back towards me. I looked around spotted Rodriguez on the other side of the encampment entering the woods. Normally patrols were done in pairs of two but we didn't have the numbers or the guns to keep that tradition._

 _We had eight guns, for a group of thirty-two. It's worth mentioning that only one of those eight guns was a slug loaded shotgun. The only thing useful against Grimm. Three were semi-automatic rifles like the one had in my possession and the rest were handguns. The other seven would just be water-guns._

 _The patrol took me deeper into the forest. It was beautiful, I was sure it was fall but a few trees with red leaves made the forest come alive with wonder. The branches and leaves brushed against one another to give the forest a certain rhythm in the wind. In the vast red expanse, it could had the benefit to spot anything dark in the distance. It was almost magical. But I based all this from the stories I heard and the messages I had intercepted._

 _A camera would be worth its weight in bullets at this moment. The kids would have relished this experience. So would Sis._

 _I hope they are doing well._

 _A crunch from behind made me raise the rifle up while I turned around. I lowered it upon the realization of who it was._

" _Damn it Scott! You made me drop the wood." Said a man in a white jumpsuit. He was on the ground with a pile of wood logs surrounding him. He had the shotgun slung on his back. His face was obscured by the mask he wore but I still suspected on who he it could be._

" _Marvin?" I questioned, "What the hell are you doing out here?" I offered my hand out to him._

" _Collecting firewood," he took my hand "What the hell does it look like."_

 _The amount of frustrated ire in his tone influenced an annoyed eye on my part. "You know the rules."_

 _He bellowed "I'm armed numb-nuts! Like I would come out here without protection." he pointed to the shotgun he carried. In the back of my mind, I would have inquired to ask who ever decided it would be a good idea to give the shotgun to a single person. However, a different and urgent question popped up._

" _Do you know how to use it?" I took a step forward to express my overall concern. Marvin was not in security nor was trained to remain calm under pressure._

" _Do I know how to- ha! Of course, I know how to use a gun. I grew up in Alaska, wolves there make desert coyotes look like kittens. My old man and I used to go out shooting plenty of times. Hell, I even kept a 20 gage under my truck seat." The ex-trucker continued to laugh even as he scavenged the branches he dropped._

 _We made our way back towards the camp when a loud bang echoed. I stopped and turned my head towards Marvin who looked in the same general direction of the gunshot._

 _It definitely came from the camp._

 _Another one rang out, then a third._

 _Marvin dropped the wood and the both of us sprinted toward the camp as more shots echoed through the forest. The closer we got to the camp there was sporadic gunfire with the added shouting and screaming._

 _We busted through the thicket and into the clearing._

 _It was all over. I watched Grimm emerge from the forest and assault the camp._

 _The Grimm had shredded half of the makeshift tents by the time we arrived. A blood trail scrapped on the ground that reflected the glow by the campfire. Collins, one of the engineers screamed as he was dragged off. His shin had a two layers to teeth dug into his calf as his other leg was a mangled mess. The only thing that kept the other leg attached were the strings of tendon. The tips of his fingers cut open as he clawed the ground, desperately trying to escape the brush that would consume him._

 _In the middle of the camp Kevin and those armed formed a perimeter. A woman with a handgun did not see a werewolf on a branch above as it slashed its claw below. The woman was launched in the air and her torso cracked against a tree. The thick CRACK from her spine, and she fruitlessly pulled the trigger a dozen times, dazed through pain and unaware she had run out of ammo._

 _The werewolf hopped off from the branch and hovered over the woman before it extended two claws to the middle of her throat. The points plunged in cleanly and peeled back flesh as blood squirted out of her chest. The claws reached bone and with full force, her sternum and skin was ripped out as her eyes widened in utter shock, while the black creature stared mercilessly. It seemed like such a slow, procedural motion, but she didn't have the chance to scream._

 _Her name was Aneta. She had tripped me when I was cleaning the mess hall one evening, made a joke that I had to grudgingly smile at. She wasn't all that bad._

 _Marvin parted from me at some point as I made my way towards Kevin. I got cut off by a dark creature, sloppily dragging Rodriguez about as it tore off pieces to consume. The corpse was twisted from left to right as an arm flew out to the thick brush. The thing that stuck to me was that his jaw was missing. In the mouth of the beast, bones tittered and cracked from the pressure, swallowed like everything else._

 _The Grimm growled when it noticed me. I raised my rifle and fired while it cautiously circled toward me. Not that my aim mattered at this point: the bullets would do nothing._

 _I pulled the trigger again only to hear a clicking noise and the lack of any recoil or the sound of bullet being fired. It was empty and I did_ _not_ _have time to reload. Just my dumb luck._

 _My eyes widened as the Grimm pounced towards me, its mouth wide open and its claws reaching for my chest. With no time to react, I raised my rifle as a last-ditch effort of defense: The creature's mouth bit down on the weapon and I was pushed back against a tree. Reflexively, I raised my right leg and pressed it against the body of the Grimm, using what desperate strength I had to keep it from getting closer._

 _When I heard the wooden stock of my rifle crack the Grimm pushed me harder against the tree. The screws and the shape of the gun twisted and bent, a warning it would soon snap from the tension, leaving me just as helpless as Aneta. My left hand had such a grip to the point my palm had a small string of blood drip to the ground. There was so much adrenaline in my system, it did not feel it at all._

 _With one last attempt, I removed my right hand and withdrew my knife from my belt. With a swing, I plunged it deep into the neck of the Grimm... Only for the blade to deflect roll off the thick hide. With my right hand away from the rifle, the Grimm had an easy opportunity to finish me off._

 _It jerked its head to the right, and since I was still holding onto the rifle with my left hand I was thrown into the air and to the ground. The rifle snapped and the various components scattered. By the time I reached for my pistol the Grimm was already on top of me._

 _I raised my left arm to block its bite and cried out in pain as its jaws clamped on my forearm._

 _Suddenly as if it was an act of divine intervention, Marvin appeared at my right. He jammed his shotgun up against the preoccupied Grimm's head and fired. The slug put a hole the size of a baseball into the creature's head. The Grimm released my arm and fell backwards._

 _Marvin fired another shot into it as I got to my feet. I looked at my left arm to see that the bite had removed bits of muscle and a section I could see some clear white. Damn thing bite me to the bone. I then saw a hand grab my palm and pulled. I hissed in pain but my mind went to other places as I was dragged by Marvin._

" _Scott! We need to run! Now!" He shouted as we entered the forest._

" _The others?" I looked back only to see Grimm over the people on the ground. A few others made a break for it in the forest. That was what Marvin wanted us to do._

" _Fuck them_ _!" He let go of my arm then followed each other further into the forest. The sounds of death and terror faded away the more distance we put ourselves away from the attack. When either of us was ready to give out to exhaustion, one of us would pick the other up to keep on the move._

 _I turned my head to see the same werewolf Grimm stagger upright, growl and lumber after us. How it was still alive I had no idea._

" _Shit! Marvin!" I turned my head back only to notice that he was no longer with me. We must have split up on accident while I looked back._

 _Fuck!_

 _I didn't have time to dwell on it. It was life or death now._

 _Keep running, just keep running._

 _That was what I kept telling myself._

 **/-/**

After that I found safe harbor with Culpeo and Fennec. They gave me food, a place to sleep, medical attention, and companionship. They didn't know who I was or where I came, to them it didn't matter it. All they knew was a man was in need of aid and they gave it.

I owed them what seemed to me an unpayable debt.

I had long since finished searching the body and was making my way down the road towards the town. It wasn't Marvin or Kevin, just some guy I never really knew. He didn't have his journal on him so I could not identify him but that also meant that it couldn't fall into anyone else's hands.

Other than that, there was nothing worthwhile on the corpse other than a few water purification tablets which would come in handy if only for a while.

The sun was beginning to set by the time I was in viewing distance of the town. A tall wall surrounded it with watchtowers built into it. From where I was standing I could just peer over the walls and see the chimneys of the buildings puffing out smoke. It was a picturesque sight and definitely not something one would see on Earth.

As I approached the large gate I read a sign hanging above it.

'Welcome to Sanctity!' it read.

The gate itself was old and looked as if it had been reinforced over a long period of time. Sheets of thick metal were drilled onto older sheets. It was also quite large, certainly tall and wide enough to fit a truck through.

There was also a small side door connected to the large gate. I could only assume that this was used for foot travelers like me. A smaller painted sign next to it read 'Knock twice!'.

Going for the small side door I did as was instructed and knocked twice on the door. Nothing happened for what seemed like a long few minutes. I knocked twice again thinking that I wasn't heard. After more silence, I was about ready to follow the walls around to what I hoped was another gate on the other side.

I stopped when I heard the shuffling of feet on the other side.

"I'm coming! Hold your dust!" said a grouchy voice, "You better be a damn bandit so you can put me out of my misery."

A slit in the door opened to reveal the face of an old man. Pot marked and wrinkly.

"What do want?" the old man grouched as he peered out to me. I moved up closer to the door and lowered my head so that it could be seen by the man on the other side.

"May I come in?" I asked a bit nervously after all this was the fourth Remnant I had ever spoken with. The first one died without me getting to really know her. The other two were Culpeo and Fennec who I was still trying to be cautious around. This old grouchy man was to be my fourth. Lovely.

The gate keeper narrowed his eyes "Who are you and what business do you have in Sanctity?"

I wasn't in the mood to play 20 questions. "Listen you old coot. I have had one hell of a month so you better let me in before I bust down this door!" I probably shouldn't have said that as the old man rolled his eyes and slammed the small slat closed.

' _Good going Scott, looks like you'll be sleeping outside the walls tonight.'_ I mentally chastised myself.

To my surprise the door opened and the man stepped aside allowing me to enter.

"Alright, kind sir I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after sunset," he said as I passed through the door "There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

His talk of strange folk made me stop and turn around. "What strange folk?" I asked curious as to who he meant. The old man closed the door behind me and locked it. He then shuffled closer to me.

"Bandits," he whispered moving closer to me. His teeth were rotten and his breath was rancid. "A few nights back a group of travelers came upon a sight of a raided caravan. What was strange was that these so-called bandits didn't take anything of value. They left the Lien, the dust, the goods, and the food. What they did take however were the clothes of the dead merchants."

 _What kind of bandits leaves behind those things and only take the…_

"The merchants. How did they die?" I questioned as the tale began to sound all too familiar. If these 'bandits' were who I think they were, then I wouldn't be sleeping soundly out in the wild for quite some time.

"Apparently they were taken prisoner and then killed: Their hands bound and their throats slit!" the old man motioned with his finger moving it across his neck. "But that's all I know. If you want to learn more go to the inn and hear the rumors yourself."

These ' _bandits'_ were something I needed to check up on. They could be survivors like me or they could be from Hoffmann's damned group. Apparently, I could learn more at the inn which could be where I was originally going.

"Which way to the inn?" I asked turning around to see the old man eyeing me up. My uniform and sorry state must have caught his attention. "Hey!"

He broke his stare and pointed "down the street and to your right. It is the one with the sign that says Vale Way Inn." The man then slunked back into a small guardhouse by the entrance of the gate.

"Thanks." I said offhandedly as I looked down the dirt road and into the town towards where I was directed.

The town was not what I expected it was like something out of medieval Europe. Candle lit street lamps, a partially muddy dirt road, and a mix of wooden and stone buildings. It wasn't anything like I expected and that wasn't saying much. I expected sophisticated technology like cars and electricity but instead there were horses and wagons.

If this was where I had arrived on Remnant than I could have easily mistaken on thinking that I had gone back in time.

...At least there was no man dragging a cart around and shouting 'bring out your dead!'.

"Out of the way!"

I fell to the muddy street as a man in a wagon sped past me. My already filthy uniform was even more filthy now with mud all over it. It was almost over, I told myself. I was almost at the inn and hopefully they had showers or an equivalent to a bath.

After walking two blocks, I arrived at the Inn. The sign of the Vale Way Inn hung out over the right side of the street. Lit up by a lamp underneath it. I gave out a sigh of relief and made for the door.

Upon opening it I was greeted to the sight of townspeople singing, dancing, laughing, and drinking. I was only given a few looks but most were directed towards my sorry state of dress. Doing my best to ignore them I made my way towards the bar, stepping over a passed-out drunkard.

My right hand instinctively moved to grasp onto my pistol as I felt people brush up against me. One man noticed and stared harshly at me his fierce eyes bore into me and I felt my grasp slip. When I did so he looked away from me. The message was clear, reaching for my pistol would only cause me trouble.

Upon reaching the bar a man, presumable the bartender came up to me. He was washing a mug with a dirty rag. _Note to self, do not get a drink here._

"Good evening, sir. What can I do for you?" He said to me excitedly and with a jolly smile "If you're looking for a bed for the night I have one ready to go for 50 Lien!" His eyes only briefly examined my uniform. "I also have a bath for 15 Lien. You sure look like you could use one, no offense."

"Maybe later," I told him hopefully knowing that while I desperately needed one, Culpeo would pay for it considering I had no idea what this Lien was and I certainly didn't have any of it. The bartender nodded "So how can I help you, Mr. uhhh…"

"Lanner," I said seeing no harm in telling him my name. "As for help, I am actually looking for some of my traveling companions. A man named Culpeo and his son Fennec."

The man turned his head in confusion "Culpeo…, Culpeo…?" He shook his head "I'm afraid I don't know a man by that name".

"Are you sure?" I asked not willing to give up "He's sort of hard to miss you know with those ears of his."

The man's eyes widened in recognition "Oh, you mean Mr. Laurel! Faunus fellow, big orange ears!"

I nodded along with him. _So, his last name was Laurel huh?_

"Mr. Laurel told me to expect a man asking about him. He also asked for me to give you this key to your room. It is number seven, same room as he is staying in." The bartender said handing me the key "Just go up those stars and to your left." He pointed.

I gave him a thankful nod and made my up the stairs and to room number 7. I gave a light knock on the door before I inserted the key and opened the door.

I ignored my companions as my eyes traveled towards a sight of true beauty.

Inside the room were three beds. ' _Real beds!_ ' I said to myself. Not like the ones in the Silo but real beds with soft looking mattresses and fluffy pillows and billowing sheets. My feet moved on their own and brought me to one of the beds. As I was tipping over to collapse onto the bed I was grabbed by the backpack preventing me from falling onto the soft bed below me.

"Nooo…" I cried softly. I was so close.

"I'm charged extra for dirtiness so no way am I letting you fall onto that bed, you filthy mongrel!" Came Culpeo's voice as he dragged me away from the bed and into a small bathroom. He pushed me inside and closed the door. Accepting my fate, I looked around.

Inside was a tin bathtub filled with steamy water. A hot bath, the words were like a dream come true to me and I momentarily forgot about the bed.

With a frantic speed, I striped off my clothes and jumped into the tub. The water splashed around and a bit flowed out onto the floor. I ignored the fact that the water was almost boiling hot and sunk my body further down.

"Ahhh… this is _nice!_ " I said out loud. For the first time in almost a month everything felt just fine. All my worries were washed away along with the dirt and grime that covered me. After about thirty minutes the water began to get cold and It was now time to leave. Getting up from the tub I reached for a towel to dry myself off.

After drying myself off I wrapped the towel around me and reached for my backpack. Searching through it I found that I had not packed any spare clothes and that included underwear. With a sigh, I put back on my old pair of underwear.

 _Can't have everything._

On the wall was a small stand with an extendable mirror, a bowl of water, and a smaller bowl of white cream. A shaving stand. Approaching it I began looking for a razor. I found one in a small drawer and then wiped the mirror.

A set of Hazel Green eyes stared back at me. Like the face they were apart of they may have looked young but they felt old just like me.

The face in front of me wasn't even mine. My true face hid behind this one. That face, my face was old and was scarred to the point it was almost deformed. I could still feel it from time to time, the burning. The heat.

I had to look away from the mirror my hands balling up into fists.

 _They left me to die!_

 _There was nothing they could do._

 _If they had only!_

 _Only what? Got to you in time? You and I both know that wasn't going to happen. Besides you made your choice._

I looked back into the mirror to see my face once again but this time it wasn't scarred or burnt. This time it was me, a man who saved a life and paid the ultimate sacrifice. This was a man who gambled it all and lost.

"Yeah... you're right." I said out loud to myself. The face in the mirror had returned to my new one, similar but younger, livelier.

I dipped my hands into the water bowl and washed my face. Next, I took the shaving cream and coated my patchy beard with it. Finally came the razor that cut through the hair and left behind a clean-shaven face.

This face, my so-called third face was younger and hadn't changed much since the ten years I have been on Remnant. The short-spiky dark blonde hair that sat atop my head was still youthful.

As I was turning from the mirror my eyes caught hold of a black marking that just barely crept over my left shoulder. I wished I hadn't seen it. All I wanted was for it to go away.

I turned my body so I could see a little bit of the marking. It was like a tribal tattoo, artistically drawn onto my skin with black ink strokes. But this was more like a birthmark.

It was called a Brand, and we all had one. Each one was unique with its own design. Mine was in the shape of a radiant sun from what I could guess. It was located behind my left shoulder and was about the size of a soccer ball.

The longer I looked at it the more I could swear that I could see it moving. A knock on the door brought my attention away from the brand.

"Scott? You alright? You've been in there for a while." It was Culpeo. I relaxed and put on my white gray undershirt I wore under my uniform. Once the brand was covered it felt as if a darkness had left the room.

I picked up my backpack and old uniform from the floor then went for the door. Opening it I came face to face with Culpeo. A concerned expression was worn on his face.

"You ok? Are you used to being that grimy?" He asked standing in front of me in his pajamas.

"It was nothing," I nervously responded as I pushed past him. His raised facial expression was one of curiosity. He knew something was wrong. The damn Fox was smart.

Walking past the bed Fennec occupied and was now snoozing away. I sat down on my own the third to last bed. It was the one closest to the window.

Setting my stuff down I pulled back the covers and got into bed. The mattress was soft, the pillows just right, and the sheets cold just the way I liked them.

I fell asleep faster and much comfier than I had in ten years.


End file.
